guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Dark Defender Dex
Hi, and welcome to the Wiki! As a welcome present, here's your first wiki editing tip: using the Preview button when editing will prevent all the other editors to see your every fit and false start. --◄mendel► 16:10, 4 January 2009 (UTC) :Here's another tip: we don't have a "category:user page" for images. Instead of that, you need to select an option from the Licensing drop-down box on the image upload form. Specifically, for GW screenshots, select the option that says, "This is a screenshot of Guild Wars." Thanks! —Dr Ishmael 16:56, 4 January 2009 (UTC) ::Aaaand another tip... There's no need to upload resized versions of images - you can specify a display size when you link an image into an article, for example . For more details, see . I've deleted the two resized images you uploaded just now. —Dr Ishmael 20:48, 5 January 2009 (UTC) ::Also, please read my previous comment about selecting the correct License when uploading images. —Dr Ishmael 20:49, 5 January 2009 (UTC) :::Do not upload resized versions of Wiki images; it serves no purpose other than to clutter the server. I have corrected your use of the images I deleted; I would really aprreciate it if you could learn to do this yourself. :-) --◄mendel► 11:08, 6 January 2009 (UTC) ::::Another random tip: Images with generic names (such as the one you just uploaded, GW50) get deleted. So if you want the image to stick around, I suggest reuploading it under a different name.--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ 08:14, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Grenth Trying to get more people to use it so. And I saw you liked Grenth :P and witch is the same but char based :P Maybe you want it who knows :P -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 15:33, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Strider You have a Strider as pet right? In the Zaishen Menagerie Grounds does it say it's a Moa bird or a Strider? -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 07:36, 25 April 2009 (UTC) I don't know,I don't think I can take it there from Pre-searin...I typed /petname and it just says Strider.....Dark Defender Dex :Don't take it there from pre searing? Is it a Pre-searing char only? If not try and get it to the Zaishen Menagerie Grounds and see if it says that it is a Strider or a moa :P -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 15:49, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 04:55, December 1, 2010 (UTC)